Episode 588
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Zoro - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.3 | rank = 4 }} "Reunion after Two Years! Luffy and Law" is the 588th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Tashigi tries to see what happened in the fight. Luffy's group sees the flying warship. Luffy sees Law and thanks him for saving him two years ago. Law says that they aren't friends and Luffy agrees since they were both after One Piece. Law remembers the past between him and Luffy when Law saved him at Marineford. Luffy sees Smoker on the ground. Tashigi cries over Smoker's body and attempts to kill Law but he switches their hearts. Meanwhile, the children from the lab complain about the cold so the samurai uses his devil fruit to give the children and the Straw Hats warm clothes. Luffy's group then meets up with the other group behind the lab. While going over what happened Robin reveals that Law became a Shichibukai two years ago and the samurai reveals that Law is the one who cut him in thirds and reunites with his legs. Law meets up with Caesar Clown who Smoker speculated was behind everything on the island. Long Summary Smoker lies motionless in the snow. With Law leaving with the heart he extracted. The marines seize this chance to run towards Smoker. Luffy, Robin, Zoro and Usopp are riding on Brownbeard’s back when they spot the warship, speculating that the Marines are around. Luffy calls out to someone Usopp saw in the distance, asking him if he remembers him and gives him his thanks. Zoro recalls meeting him while they were at Sabaody Archipelago and Robin identifies him as Trafalgar Law but before she can complete her sentence, Luffy interrupts and tells his crew that Law helped him escape from the battlefield and treated his wounds, saving his life. Luffy runs towards Law eagerly and thank him again, wondering where his crew mates are. Law recalls the events from two years ago and tells Luffy that he does not need to thank him and reminds him not to forget that they are both pirates. Luffy laughs and agrees that when it comes to fighting for One Piece, they are all enemies. Usopp sees a Marine soldier on the ground and seems to know who he is. The Marines run towards Smoker and Luffy seems to remember Tashigi. Tashigi reaches Smoker and notices the hole in his chest. She recalls the method Law used to gain his status and cries, shouting angrily while running towards Law. However, Law says that he doesn’t like “lame tear-jerking scenes” and uses his powers to switch the hearts between Tashigi and Smoker. Usopp urges Luffy to leave because the marines are approaching. Before leaving, Luffy tells Law that he wants to ask him something. Law’s reply is for them to go to the back of the laboratory, saying that what they are looking for can be found there and they will see each other again, as they both have something they want to retrieve. However, it is revealed that the instructions are meant for Brownbeard. Out in the open air, at a mountain near the laboratory, the children are freezing. The samurai instructs everyone to put something on their heads. When it is done, he concentrates and shouts. Smoke surrounds them and coats magically appear on them. Everyone is amazed and the samurai explains that after eating an unusual fruit, he is able to disguise anyone in any way he sees fit. He warns them that the clothes will disappear if they are taken off. The children swarm towards him gratefully. However, Franky questions the lateness of his actions and smacks him, leading him to explain that he enjoyed the sight of seeing Nami in a breast-band, which earned him another smack from Nami herself. Luffy’s group appear in the distance and they reunites. They seek shelter inside a building. The samurai is elated at getting his legs back while Luffy is depressed at his loss. Nami offers Sanji some cigarettes and the Straw Hats affected by Law reintroduce themselves to Luffy. They recount all the events that have happened, gaining more information from the samurai and the children to piece everything together. Luffy is surprised that Law is a Shichibukai now, something which Robin knew. When Luffy mentions that the samurai’s legs were cursing about a Shichibukai, Nami questions how can it speak. The samurai explains that he spoke through his farts and it is a specialty of his. In another cave, the Marines crowd around Tashigi, who is in Smoker’s body, which is functioning even without his heart. Smoker mentions that a ship hidden beside the laboratory has ‘CC’ mark on it. He further explains that if it was an old ship, the initials on it should have been ‘PH’, which would stands for Punk Hazard. Smoker reveals that the person, to whom the initials "CC" refer to, is a former colleague of Dr. Vegapunk, a scientist by the name of Caesar Clown. The gas slowly takes shape bit by bit and asks Law what has he done, to which Law replies that he should be the one complaining instead. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following are added in the anime: **After Nami (in Franky's body) knocked out Sanji (in Nami's body), he was having a pleasant (yet highly perverted) dream before Chopper (in Sanji's body) woke him up. **Luffy and the children building a giant snowball. Site Navigation